1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems capable of editing computer graphics (CG) data.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses supplying products and services implement advertising via various media, such as television, radio, magazines, papers, Web pages over the Internet, etc. in order to promote the sale and improve the image of their products and services. Many of these businesses employ image characters to increase the impact of their advertising, and, in one aspect, they put such image characters on their Web pages together with an advertisement of their products and services, keeping step with the latest proliferation of the Internet.
In another aspect, CG software (e.g., motion capture, digital mockup, three-dimensional CAD, etc.) becomes increasingly popular among ordinary users, allowing them to easily prepare two-or three-dimensional images on their computer. This implies that potential creators could easily produce image character data derived from the themes, such as humans, animals, or plants, using the CG software.
By the way, many businesses, having difficulty producing these image characters by themselves, outsource such production to specialized entities. Although large businesses could spend much money for the production, medium and small ones, unable to appropriate enough funds, would, in many cases, have to give up the benefits they could otherwise get from image characters.
Many users of the CG software would be eager about winning reputation by creating works, making their works known to the public, and sending them to “stardom”. However, they only have a limited chance to make their works public. Moreover, their works, although attractive enough in terms of novelty, still need some elaboration to be sold as “products”, thus requiring more expense and time.